Moving On
by fanviki
Summary: One Shot. After Michael's death Sara has moved on, and she's not quite sure Michael would be happy as to who she moved on with.


She had decided to take a walk early that morning

She had decided to take a walk early that morning. She didn't bother telling Lincoln because she figured he would be too busy with work anyway. But as she walked up to the grave she suddenly wished she had told him. Then at least she wouldn't have to be here alone. Facing him. Being judged by him.

After his death she often wondered how he would feel about her life choices after. Moving on. Getting married. Having a baby. And worst of all doing all those things with his brother.

She remembered their wedding day. She was as nervous as hell. Not even thinking about Michael, more about the fact that she was getting married to the man she loved. Lincoln. When had that changed? She told Michael she would wait for him. She told him she loved him. And yet a year and half after his death, she moved on, onto his brother.

Somehow they had gotten out of that hell hole Sona and eventually out of Panama. When they got to Chicago somehow they just couldn't believe it. They had made it. They had done it. They were free. Yet still all the people they had lost along the way. Sebastian, Lisa, Adrian, Nick, Veronica, Frank, Aldo, Jane. All of these people gave up their lives for them. Did they know what they were doing it for when it happened though? Did they think it was worth it?

She wasn't sure how they went from the friends stage I their relationship to something more but she did remember that night.

It was a typical Friday night. By now it had become a routine. They would have dinner, her Lincoln and LJ, and then rent a movie. They all took turns picking one. But tonight was different. It was one of those rare nights that Sara actually got to pick a movie and LJ was out. He had finally gotten enough courage to ask out a girl in his class and tonight was their first date. So as soon as Sara showed up LJ gave her a kiss on the cheek and was out the door.

Lincoln and Sara shared a dinner not talking about anything in particular and sat down to watch her choice for movie night.

"So which is it tonight?" Lincoln asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"Um, one of my favorite movies." Sara said putting the DVD in.

"Which is?"

Sara moved around him and sat down next to him on the couch. "Sweet Home Alabama."

"No, no, no, no, no. Not another chick flick." He said groaning. "You do this to me every time. Come on Sara. You love the movies LJ and I pick why can't we just always be in charge of movies?"

"Because every once in a while I like watching a chick flick." She said rolling her head over to look at him as the movie began. "And besides stop complaining. You liked 'Someone Like You' maybe you'll like this one too. Just give it a shot." She said pleadingly while putting her hand on his thigh. "For me."

Lincoln had to swallow hard. She had never touched him like that before. Then again they had been spending an awful amount of time together lately and he started feeling something for her. Something more than just she was his brother's girl.

About halfway through the movie he glanced over at her. He had been bored out of his mind and wondered what she was thinking of the movie so far, maybe he would get lucky and they'd decide to turn it off. And he realized lately he caught himself more than once looking at her. Noticing her red hair which now rested just below her shoulder. She were it loose, which he knew she didn't do often. For work, it was usually straight. She barely had any makeup on, but she was beautiful. Oh, G-d, what was he thinking? He can't think she's attractive. She is not his. Never has been and never will be. He shook his head and turned back to watch the movie.

"So what did you think?" Sara asked him as the credits started rolling.

"It was good." Lincoln said bringing his hands above his head to stretch them.

"Oh come on. You liked it." She said smiling as she turned to face him. "You know you did, just admit it."

"I will do no such thing." He said shaking his head and laughing.

"Oh come on. It won't make you less of a man." She said poking him lightly in his ribs, where she knew he was ticklish. "Come on. Be a man." She said poking him again.

"Stop it." Lincoln said grabbing her hands and holding them up over her head to make her stop and using his free hand he started tickling her.

Sara started laughing and squirming away from him but he was too strong and somehow she ended up lying on the couch with Lincoln partly on top of her, both of them laughing. Sara started shaking her head but stopped when she saw where Lincoln's gaze kept moving. It was going up and down, from her eyes to her mouth and back up again.

Sara licked her lips as a reflex and before she realized it Lincoln was slowly leaning down and kissing her. His lips soft on top of her. Inviting and warm. And as soon as she felt his tongue gently on her lips, she parted them for him. Letting him in slowly.

Lincoln let her hands go and used both of them now to support himself over her while Sara used hers to cup his cheeks. After a few minutes he pulled away. Slowly, studying her and her reaction.

He saw her eyes flutter a few times before she finally opened them and looked into his eyes with a look he couldn't quite decipher. She looked away from his face for a mere second before letting their eyes meet once more to study his expression. He wasn't sure what it was she saw there, but whatever it was made a small smile come across her face and she leaned up to kiss him.

After that they took things slowly. Dating in secret. Trying to hide their relationship from LJ, but the joke was on them. He already knew. They got engaged 4 months later and eloped on a beach 2 months after that. About a year after that Sara had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. They had both chosen to call him Michael.

And now here she was a year and a half later. But it was only four years since Michael's death. She came here every date of the anniversary of his death, telling him about her life. Where she was now. How much she had grown. How much they had all grown.

But as Sara put the flowers down on the ground she heard leaved crush behind her. She turned around startled. Surprised someone would desecrate the silence of the day. But she was most surprised to see her husband, Lincoln there. Holding a bouquet of flowers as well.

He smiled at her gently. Before taking a few steps toward her and said "Hey."

"Hi." She replied looking at him bewildered. She looked around them as sort of making sure there weren't any eavesdroppers. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you the same thing." He said placing the flowers next to hers.

"I thought you'd be at work."

"I know." When he saw her look even further confused he decided to put her out of her misery. "I follow you here every year." He said pausing for a moment when he saw her mouth drop open. "I know it sounds crazy but I sort of want o make sure you're ok when you leave here. And even though you never knew I was behind you, it made me feel better knowing I was behind you." Sara let out a laugh and put her head in her hands momentarily before lifting hey eyes to meet his swimming in tears. "You ok?" he asked taking a step closer and wiping away the lone tear as it made it's way down her cheek.

Sara shook her head and looked down at Michael's name on the headstone. "Do you think he'd be upset?" she asked him. He knew what the question was about. They had done this to each other a few times already but never here. Because since his funeral they had never been there together.

"No." Lincoln said with sort of finality in his voice. "I think he'd be pissed that the thing that actually killed him was a car accident."

"Linc... I know that logically it makes sense. I mean I know he told to take care of me and for me to move on but I mean..."

"He wouldn't be upset." He said taking her hands in his. "Michael was the most giving person in the world. You know that. And I know that he would've wanted us to be happy. I know that."

"Ok." Sara said smiling up at him and when he heard her sniffle he wrapped is arm around her. She nodded up at him and looked down once more. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Yeah." Lincoln said nodding toward the car. "Let's go."

And just like that. His arm wrapped around her and hers around him they walked toward their car. To head to their home. To their baby. And to the life that they had build together.


End file.
